


An Anniversary

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People know, or at the very least, some people know, and some people, namely Shindou, also have big mouths. Yashiro's thoughts, one year in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> An anniversary present for stillskies - one year of marriage, and I still feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world. ♥

People _know_ , or at the very least, _some_ people know, and _some_ people, namely Shindou, also have big mouths. So yeah, people know, and they talk about it, and some of the braver gossips even ask him if it’s true – and he snarls and tells them to go to hell, because his personal life is none of their business, damn it. It really pisses him off, actually, because his game record has been nothing short of amazing lately (and okay, maybe one has to do with the other in that he’s getting his ass handed to him most nights before dinner), but no one wants to talk about _that_ , only this _other_ thing.

For some reason, it doesn’t seem to bother the smug bastard he’s been living with at all, though he has a theory that he’s still pretending not to speak Japanese anytime he’s approached (the possibility that they _do_ ask and he just doesn’t care is beyond imagining). In any case, he’s better at getting out of awkward social situations; the man is slippery, but more than that, he has the ability to be so charming that it’s pretty damn hard not to like him (unless you’re Shindou, anyway; it’s taken him an inordinately long period of time just to agree to come over for a game, and in the end they had to bribe him with food).

So anyway, people know, and the world didn’t end. If some of the older pros give him disapproving looks, well, they already did that _before_ , and whether they’re offended by his hair, his clothes, or his choice of lover, he could care less. They can’t exactly refuse to play him, and he didn’t want to be friends anyway. All things considered, life is pretty good.

He doesn’t really count days, but he wakes up alone one Thursday morning to the smells of coffee and food, although usually on his days off he is left to fend for himself. He pads out to the kitchen to discover that he is, in fact, alone, but the table is set for breakfast, and it’s pancakes, of all things – despite the fact that he’s the only one who likes them – and coffee so diluted with cream and sugar and caramel that his lover would disdainfully call it a kiddie drink. There’s also a note – _If you oversleep and it’s cold, don’t blame me_ – and although it’s hardly full of the sorts of endearments he can only stomach in tiny and incremental amounts, it’s enough to have him glancing at the calendar. The date’s not circled, or anything, but his memory’s not _that_ bad.

He takes the subway to the Touya Go salon after breakfast for his usual pick-up game with Shindou. He is stopped at the door by some wide-eyed girl – he swears, the Insei just get younger every year – who blushes and stammers after greeting him and finally blurts out, “So, um, Yashiro-sensei, is it, um, true? About Ko-sensei? I mean, um, you know, well…”

And while usually he would tell her to fuck off, he’s in a pretty terrific mood, so he just tells her, “Yeah. So what?”

She’s red as a tomato as she runs off, and he shakes his head as he waves to Ichikawa-san and heads to the back to meet Shindou, who is laughing his ass off in the corner. “Don’t worry, she’ll only tell the entire world,” Shindou says by way of greeting.

“I already told _you_ ,” he replies. “The entire world’s been notified by now.”

Shindou’s shrug is not at all apologetic. “By the way, Touya says to tell you congrats. So… congrats.”

He glares at Shindou, but his heart’s not really in it. Next year, he thinks, he’ll just circle the damn date; he might as well. “Let’s just play,” he says. “I'm feeling lucky.”

Shindou's grin is positively lascivious. “I'll _bet_.”


End file.
